1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a document disposal certification apparatus, a document disposal certification method, a computer readable medium storing a document disposal certification program and a computer data signal embedded with the document disposal certification program for certifying presence of a paper document (may be simply referred to as “document”) and its disposal.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, enterprises are required to conduct internal control of documents to conform to Japanese SOX Law (financial instrument transaction law), etc., and importance is placed on management of the document life cycle from generation to disposal as well as simple generation and disposal of documents.